


The 'Great Depression' Costume Party

by Mx_Maneater



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Fanart, M/M, suspenders and bowties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Getting ready for a party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849681
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	The 'Great Depression' Costume Party

“So you borrowed my _vintage_ , immaculately-maintained waistcoat, trousers, _and_ homburg hat that’ve been magically preserved since the 1920s… _without asking?_ ” 

Harry continued to ignore Draco’s diatribe, fiddling with his hat until it sat somewhat squarely atop his messy dark curls. “Yes, dear.”

Prepared for _at least_ a certain degree of resistance, Draco nearly stumbled in indignation. 

“ _Harry!_ ” he tried again. “How _could_ you?”

Fixing now his bowtie, Harry sighed heavily, granting a short glance in his partner’s direction. Eyes sparkling, tone flat. “Yes, how could I? How could _I_ – when you’re _also_ wearing ‘vintage, immaculately-maintained clothes from the 1920s’? How _dare_ I assume that you would lend me something of your extensive, frivolous collection? For a _party?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun with this month's restriction of "art deco" style!


End file.
